disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game)
Disney's The Haunted Mansion is an action-adventure video game released in 2003 by High Voltage Software. The game is based on the Disney ride of the same name, rather than the eponymous film, which was released shortly after the game. High Voltage Software was scheduled to release a port of The Haunted Mansion for the Game Boy Advance, but its release was canceled and blocked by Nintendo; the game, while in a finished state, was never released to retail stores. Plot A Renaissance influenced nineteenth century mansion located in a bayou nearby New Orleans, Louisiana was a happy home to a family (presumably the Gracey family) as well as friendly resident ghosts until evil forces known as the Order of Shadows, led by Atticus Thorn terrorized the mansion including the family, causing them to abandon the home and forcing all the resident ghosts of the mansion to serve his wills. On October 17, 1879, after the Civil War, a young man named Ezekiel Halloway, nicknamed "Zeke", who is apparently searching for a job, is misled by a newspaper advertisement about being a caretaker for the mansion. Making the decision to take the job, he journeys to the mansion only to faint upon arrival when he is greeted by six friendly ghosts, who are Atticus Thorn's slaves. Awakening, a spirit in a crystal ball named Madame Leota informs him that Atticus Thorn has trapped 999 souls in the mansion as part of his attempt to take over the Afterlife and should be sent into the Depths of the Afterdeath. She also informs him on how to use the Beacon of Souls, a magic lantern that fires bolts of light to fight off evil spirits. Leota also says that the Beacon is used to destroy the evil for good. Zeke agrees to help them, and is given the weapon. He travels around the mansion, freeing shriveled ghosts and collecting legendary Soul Gems, the items that power up the Beacon, from the friendly ghosts. After fighting dozens of enemies, Zeke eventually gains a pirate's ring that unlocks a passageway to the Vault of Shadows, Atticus Thorn's secret lair behind a painting in the Foyer. Atticus reveals his plan to take over both the Afterlife and the Land of the Living, and he steals the Beacon of Souls from Zeke. Zeke faces off against Thorn's true form, a giant, worm-like creature. After Atticus dies, Zeke emerges victorious and is thanked by the friendly ghosts. The Haunted Mansion is finally returned to light, and the 999 spirits are set free and move on to heaven. Zeke is employed as caretaker of the estate, and continues to live in harmony with the remaining ghosts along with Madame Leota. He then pursues his dream as a writer and a recognized author under Leota's guidance later on. Characters *Ezekiel "Zeke" Halloway *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts *The Duelist's Ghost *The Organist's Ghost *The Beheaded Knight's Ghost *The Opera Singer's Ghost *The Old Lady's Ghost *The Pirate's Ghost *Atticus Thorn Zeke's Story Ezekiel Halloway is a Louisiana young man desperately searching for work after the Civil War. Zeke grew up as an orphan, living with several caretakers throughout the years and is finally on his own. Zeke always felt lonely but had been used to it due to his parents' deaths. His father had died in the Civil War and his mother had gone missing shortly after. Zeke had to learn to fend for himself by his own ways. He'd always dreamed to become a writer and has written much but is stumped on what to write about in his current story. Zeke had always written about thrilling personal experiences yet hasn't had one in quite some time. Upon entering the mansion he discovers he has a story on his hands. That is- should he survive. Organizations Throughout the mansion, Zeke uncovers lost entries of the chronicles of Atticus Thorn. As Zeke reads these, he learns that Atticus is the leader of a group entitled the Order of Shadows. The purpose of the Order of Shadows is to find the Beacon of Souls along with the legendary Soul Gems and use its powers to suck souls from the living and use their energy to conquer the Land of the Living as well as the realm of the dead, soon leaving nothing but food for worms.These chronicles date from 1342 to 1867, indicating Thorn's state of undead. Another league is the Brotherhood of Souls, of which Madame Leota joined after being tricked by Thorn into joining the Order of Shadows and then realizing their deceptions. The purpose of the Brotherhood is to use any passed on soul energy for good and keep the Beacon safe from Thorn and his Order. As mentioned in one of Thorn's chronicles, "The Beacon had traveled through the valleys of Spain", the Beacon has been passed through regions of the Brotherhood all throughout the entire world. Videos Voice Cast *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Ezekiel "Zeke" Halloway *'Corey Burton' as Atticus Thorn Voice Sounds Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game) / Voice Sounds Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Video Games Category:Disneyland Games Category:Disneyland Video Games Category:The Haunted Mansion